A computer mouse is often used as an input device for a computer. A computer mouse often includes a scroll wheel used to scroll content within a selected document, window or other entity displayed on a display device. Typically the scroll wheel contains a number of notches that provide tactile feedback to a user when the scroll wheel is rotated. A control screen for the computer mouse typically allows a user to select a number of lines scrolled per notch. A special mode may allow a user to scroll a page per notch.
While the scroll wheel can be a great tool when navigating a document, greater versatility in scrolling can enhance a user's productivity.